BP's series of Brockshipping One Shots
by Brian Powell
Summary: Stories of Brock attempting a find a girl of his dreams. Each one is inspired by love songs.
1. Mysterious Girl

**Mysterious Girl (Brockshipping One-Shot Valentine's Day Special) Rated: U**

_A/N: Inspired by the song 'Mysterious Girl' by Peter Andre_

Brock, a pokemon breeder learning to be the best there is, was in his swimming suit lying on a beach sunbathing, along with four of his great friends Ash, May, Max and Pikachu.

They were taking a short break from their pokemno journey by lying on the beach. Brock sat up and stretched out his arms while yawning after taking a long rest; as he did that he saw a pretty tanned lady with a long, black ponytail hair in her red and white bikini with a green silk cloth wrapped around her waist that reached down to one knee; a deep red blush appeared on his face.

_I stop and stare at you  
Walking on the shore  
I try to concentrate  
My mind wants to explore_

"She's mine," Brock said loudly with ecstasy, getting his friends' attention. "I need to ask her out!"

"Brock," Ash said sounding realistic as he got up. "You asked about over a million girls already and when was the last time one of them said 'yes'?"

He was waiting for Brock's response but he was already gone, gone to the girl that he 'fell in love' with. He quickly got in front of her and got down on one knee.

_The tropical scent of you  
Takes me up above  
And girl when I look at you  
Oh I fall in love_

"Oh, my sweet love," Brock said with ecstacy in his voice. "The tropical and scent of you took me up above the heavens. We see others as strangers but if you see me as your mysterious man, you'll find me a stranger nevermore and I'll love you forever more."

His friends let out a small sigh. Knowing what he was like with pretty girls like her, Max was about to grab Brock by the ear and drag him away, in order to snap him back into reality.

_No doubt you look so fine  
Girl I wanna make you mine  
I want to be with a woman just like you  
No doubt I'm the only man  
Who can love you like I can  
So just let me be with the woman that I love_

"Yes," the girl said with a small blush and smile on her, surprising Brock's friends while he danced around with joy.

"Er… should we warn her about Brock?" Max asked, feeling slightly sorry for the girl.

"Nah, don't bother, Max," Ash said simply. "Let him dream."

That night, Brock and pals were back at the pokemon centre where Brock was getting for his first ever date. He dressed himself in a blue Hawaiian shirt, shorts and sandals for he and the girl he just asked were not going to posh, fancy and expensive restaurant but to a Hawaiian themed restaurant.

Some of his friends had doubts that this girl may be the one for him, yet they had a feeling that he might pull this one off.

_Watching the sun go down  
The tide is drifting in  
We can get closer now  
And feel the warmth within_

That evening, after a marvellous dinner at the restaurant they strolled down the beach until they decided to stop to take a little rest. As they sat on the beach they looked at the setting sun, feeling the cold at the same time.

"It's getting pretty cold here," the mysterious girl said, she was wearing a green silky skirt that reached down to her ankles, and a small white bikini top. She had her knees up to her chest as though she was curled up into a ball, trying to keep herself warm.

"Here, let me keep you warm," Brock said as he took off his shirt and placed it on her shoulder, covering her back to keep her warm. As he did, the girl placed her hand on top of his, much to his surprise. Mentally, it felt like a jolt of electricity running under his skin.

_Cos I'm looking in your eyes  
Feeling so alive  
And girl when you touch me  
It's time to take it through the night_

They both looked at each other in the eyes and bashful looks came onto their faces. "Brock," she said. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I always have," Brock whispered.

"I do too. When I first met you, eye to eye… I felt love…"

_Girl, I wanna be with you  
I wanna spend the night with you  
I need to be with the woman that I love  
Girl, I wanna do to you  
All the things you want me to  
I need to be with the woman that I love_

_Baby girl... let your loving release_

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Mysterious girl  
I wanna get close to you  
(so close to you my baby)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Mysterious girl  
Move your body close to mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…

They were gazing into each other's eyes for several minutes they decided to move their faces closer. They planned to kiss all through the night as their lips were just inches away until…

Suddenly, a finger snap was heard, snapping him back into reality. Brock blinked several times before seeing a familiar hand that snapped in front of him and realising that he was kneeling down on one knee, holding May's hand when he thought that he was holding that mysterious girl's hand.

"Brock," May said in a dull voice, knowing how goofy her friend can get with pretty girls. "You're holding my hand."

In shock, Brock let out a scream as he quickly released her hand and dusted off the 'germs' she might have from his. He then felt an awkward shiver running through his body.

After he quickly dusted them off, he looked at the girl's direction and saw the moment that he would forever describe as 'heartbreaking'. He saw the mysterious girl kissing another man on the lips, much to his dismay.

He fell to his knees and then on his hands, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. "Don't worry, Brock," Ash said, comforting his friend, as was Pikachu. "There's plenty of fish in the sea and you'll catch one… as long as they're not caught."

"You're right, Ash!" Brock said loudly and proudly as he suddenly stopped crying and stood up on his two feet while placing his fist on his heart. "And I will not rest until I find my perfect lady!"

He then saw another pretty lady, dressed in a bikini and quickly walked over to her. Max wanted to pull his ear to snap him back into reality but Ash stopped him. "Max, let him dream," he said with a small smile on his face.

As they looked on, Brock and the girl kept on talking as they walked towards the airborne sun.

END! Happy Valentine's, people! 


	2. You're Beautiful

_**You're Beautiful (Brockshipping One-Shot)**_ Rated: U

_A/N: Inspired by the song 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt_

A large number of people were riding on a train towards a nearby town in a city that they would be staying for a few days. Among the group was Brock, a pokemon breeder and the self-proclaimed 'ladies' man'. Along with his friends, he had been travelling around the world, learning how to raise pokemon. While his friends were talking about their upcoming adventures, he had his eyes focused on a particular girl.

_My life is brilliant  
My love is pure  
I saw an angel  
Of that, I'm sure_

She was a beautiful girl with beautiful shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing some everyday clothing like a pair of blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt. While Brock smiled at her, she gave a smile back… an awkward smile and with a good reason. She was standing next to a muscular man wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of black boots; he was a few inches taller than Brock.

_She smiled to me on the subway  
She was with another man  
But I won't lose my sleep on that  
Cos I got a plan_

But that didn't stop Brock from thinking up a plan of how to get close to her. At one point, the train stopped and a speaker attached to a pillar outside the train announced what town they arrived in.

That was the location that Brock and his friends needed to go to so they had to step off the train. Luckily for him, that was the same location that the girl needed to stop to.

_Yes, she caught my eye  
As I walked on by  
She could see from my face  
That I was flying high  
And I don't think that I'll see her again  
But we shared a moment that will last to the end_

Brock and his friends stepped off from one part of the train while the lady and her man stepped off another, which was on their right. "That way," one his friends said, pointing to the lady's direction, much to Brock's delight.

As the lady and Brock walked past each other Brock simultaneously smelt a delightful smell from her and looked into her gorgeous eyes, feeling a great drift of ecstasy inside his head.

"She's beautiful…" he whispered after witnessing, of what he would describe, a beautiful face in a crowded place.

_You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
It's true  
I saw your face  
In a crowded place  
And I don't know what to do  
I will never be with you_

"Beautiful…" he whispered softly.

Like a particular lyric of a slow song, he had no idea what to do.

But his loving instincts did.

_You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
It's true_

He allowed his instincts get to him as he rushed back to the lady he deeply had a crush on and gently held her hand. The lady turned around and saw that Brock was kneeling down on one knee, much to her shock. "Oh, my sweet love," Brock said with passion in his voice while a pinkish colour was showing on his face. "There must an angel with a smile on her face when she thought I should be you."

Suddenly, he felt a great deal of pain on one of his ears as his friend began pulling it dragging him away from her, making sure that the awkward feeling was no longer there. "It's time to face the truth… she will never be you," he said, sounding like a realist.

As much as Brock hated to admit it, he had to as he was dragged further and further away from the woman that he will never see again, let alone be with.

_But it's time to face the truth… I will never be with you…_

END!


End file.
